


Fuck me and my Mom 5: The Incredibles

by ll72



Series: Fuck me and my Mom [5]
Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Anal, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Orgy, Porn movie, dp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen and Vi Parr fucked and filmed for a porn shoot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck me and my Mom 5: The Incredibles

I don’t normally use pros for Fuck me and My Mom. Nope, my normal stars are real Mom-daughter combos who’ve come together to have their holes filled, not some aged up thirty year old and some twentysomething chick who was a real teen two hundred films and half a dozen years ago. Which isn’t to say some of my newbies don’t then move onto to become big stars: Rory Gilmore is cutting a burning line through the porn world after her debut on my site - I’ve used her myself on other sites (Teenie Anal Orgies and Two Cocks, One hole). And Susan Mayer loved her porn fucking so much that’s she making a couple of films a week; sometimes with her daughter, sometimes not.

But today I was making an exception or at least a part one. Daughter dearest was a porn virgin, but Mommy had been around the block a few times. I doubt you know her real name – Helen Parr; but any purchaser of porn will know her nom de plumes - Helen Incredible and Elastigirl.

If I had mentors in this business it was the Parrs. I’d first met Bob Parr when I was nineteen, making some extra cash during college and before I was even aware I was taking my first steps into the biz. They called him Mr Incredible, six feet something on fucking solid muscle and a twelve inch cock that he could get erect and hard for cum-shot number two within seconds of blasting number one over some porn cuties face. 

I’d met him on was my first DP scene, and I was nervous. I wasn’t a DP virgin, I’d shared a couple of the school sluts with the guys and even at college there was always a cheerleader or two who wasn’t satisfied with just one at a time. But those were amateurs, who didn’t care how you performed; doing it with a pro - well that was different. But Bob was great, put my mind at ease and gave me a dozen hints on keeping it in and making her scream. He’d was in his late twenties then and had been around for ten years, a legend of porn whose celebrity status wasn’t hit one bit by him being married to Helen Parr.

She’s Mrs Incredible, a joke which has been going since she married Mr Incredible, but a joke that viewers who’ve seen her fuck would appreciate: the woman is a star; enthusiasm mixing with sultry sluttiness and always giving such a performance it’d make a ninety year old stiff. Some of you older guys might remember her before she married and was called Elastigirl. It was nickname which came from her teens and twenties when she was known for her contortions; I can remember the first time I fucked Helen her ankles were wrapped round the back of her neck – that was one fun shoot. Nowadays, she’s in her early forties and whilst she can still move, she ain’t as supple as when she was a teen; though the way her ass stretches from large cocks the name remains true. And all this time she’s remained a consummate pro’s who’ll do pretty much anything and no matter how depraved you think it’ll be she’ll take it one step further – double anal, ass to mouth, fisting, water sports; you name it Helen can name a dozen vids she’s done it in.

The idea came after I’d just shot a scene with Bob for my ‘Teen Gaggers’ site. After the shoot he said he had something he wanted to run by me, so we headed to the bar to catch up. I hadn’t seem him for a few months so we had plenty to talk about over our beers, including the football season, our Golf Handicaps and how our latest share investments are doing in the economic downturn. 

I raised the third bottle of beer to my lips, “How’s the wife and kids?”

Bob paused as he took a swig of his beer, “Good, good. Now Jack-Jack’s moved to the toddler stage Helen’s heading back to work. In fact she’s just booked in for next week, doing a cougar-kitten fisting shoot with…” he named one of my competitors.

“Hey, you should have told me she’s back on the market,” I grumbled half-heartedly, though it was my own fault for not keeping up with who was back in the biz. Even if Fuck me and my Mom is a big user of the ‘newcummers’, a lot of my other sites use big names to bring in the punters. “I haven’t used her since she did the shoot for ‘Preggo Ass Fucking.’”

“I remember,” grinned Bob, “Helen was going on about how much she enjoyed the shoot for weeks afterwards.”

“Thanks,” I grinned. She wasn’t the only one; my memories of banging an eight month pregnant Helen Parr in her back alley were enough to get me hard, Helen was always a great fuck, but with the hormones running rampant she had been on fire. I sipped my beer and decided I needed to move on the conversations or the visions of Helen’s delectable ass would make my prick so hard, that the table would tip, “So how’s Vi and Dash?”

“Dash’s fine, growing up fast and starting to get an eye for the girls; he’s damned fast moving from one girlfriend to another, it seems on the same day.”

“We were the same when we were fourteen,” I said, “Always thinking about pussy. Age has given us maturity… and now we think about ass as well.” Bob chuckled and raised his beer, as I continued, “And how’s Vi?”

Vi was the oldest Parr kid, when I’d last seen her a few months ago she threatening to burst into womanhood, but still retained the sexy appeal of a teen, with firm bosoms, thin, almost skinny legs and slender, toned stomach. Bob saw my look and grinned as he put down his beer, “She’s doing great, it was her eighteenth last Saturday; in fact it’s Vi I want to talk about with you.”

“Oh?” I raised my beer and an eyebrow.

“Now she’s eighteen we’ve been talking about her entering the biz,” he said.

“Porn?” I asked, with sites like mine I shouldn’t complain about daughters wanting to follow in Mommy’s footsteps. But a lot of the Dads, even porn Dads, were less keen and I didn’t want to carry on the conversation only to realise after a couple of minutes we were talking at cross-purposes.

“No, me and Helen dress up in tight costumes and spend the night fighting crime, we were thinking to invite Vi along next time we foil a bank robbery” said Bob sarcastically, “Of course we mean porn.” He paused and sipped his drink before continuing, “I mean she’s been talking about it for a couple of years, ever since she discovered fucking – guys and gals; not to mention she’s realised that if she wants a car and credit card at college she needs to earn. Helen and I we’ve talked to her about it, gone through the cons, y’know the early mornings and being bathed in cumshots – though Helen had that one down as a plus, says it keeps her skin soft and who am I to argue. And we all know there’s a lot of pros, sex, money, travel…”

“It suckered me in,” I agreed, “So you want me to see about casting her in one of my shoots? I’d be glad to –what’s she do?”

Bob grinned, “She’s her mother’s daughter, James, she’ll do anything. Any hole, any time, any where.”

“The perfect porn starlet,” I replied, straight away thinking about what site I could use her for. There was certainly publicity value about Vi Parr especially if she used Incredible name, Vi Incredible? Incredible Violet? I paused for a moment tossing through the ideas in my mind, “She up for ‘Anal Teen Orgies?’ – a good gangbang is a way to announce your entrance with a, er, bang? Or if she wanting to working her way up to a full blown orgy what about a threesome with ‘Two cocks, one hole,’ I can get in a couple of studs to tag team her – she’ll love it.”

“Either sound good and you’re the boss where shoots are concerned,” said Bob cautiously and I could see the ‘but’ coming up like a motorbike racing to overtake an Amish cart on the Highway, “But me and Helen have been thinking. It’d be her first time on film and it’d good to make it really special for her and milk it for you.”

“Sure, what you suggest?” as I said Bob had been my mentor and I wasn’t about to blow off any suggestion from him, specially as he was offering much a choice morsel as Vi’s video virginity.

“I was thinking about you putting her in ‘Fuck me and my Mom’. I know you normally like the Moms as fresh as the daughters, porn wise, but it’s good to do something a bit different, and Helen loves shooting with you.”

“You’re buttering me up Bob,” I laughed, whilst mentally kicking myself – of course ‘Fuck me and my Mom’ was the perfect site, I could do a big publicity job of Vi Incredible’s first time porn with her Mom, Mrs Incredible. “Still it works for me.”

“Good, the girls will love it,” grinned Bob and raised the beer to his lips as if the deal was done.

It wasn’t, not quite. I’ve worked with Helen enough times to know she’s insatiable, oh she’ll do a one cock film, but with her electric body and dirty tastes it’s a waste not to do it properly. I grinned, “I was thinking that it’d be a shame not to go all out Bob, you want to join in?”

He paused and smiled and I could see I’d been hooked in like a fresh trout, “I thought you’d never ask.”

I mentally continued the planning in my head, usually I did all the fucking myself but with two guys it called for at least on DP, which would leave either Helen or Vi with holes unfilled. Normally I’d say fuck it, but I was mentally putting together a scene where one of the female Parrs took two cocks whilst her bouncing relation enjoyed a third. I looked at Bob, “I think we need a third guy. You don’t think Vi will have a problem with Frozone?”

Frozone was the man with the dumbest name in porn, no-one is sure how he got it – he claimed it was cos either he was as cool as ice or as hard as it, but no-one believed him. Still if I had a name like Lucius Best I might go all aka myself. But, apart from his moniker, he was a stand-up guy, in all senses of the term, big, black and muscular with a cock and constitution that rivalled Bob’s; if Vi was going to loose her porn virginity it was going to be with some of the best.

Bob paused, thinking about it and how stretched his little girl was going to be, but then he grinned; “Vi has her Mom’s genes she’ll cope with big cocks. Frozone it is,” he raised his glass, “Cheers.”

*

“Okay, I’m rolling,” Brandi said, her camera pointing downwards towards the couch at Helen and Violet Parr, or to use their porn names Helen and Vi Incredible. The two women simpered, giggling for the camera, touching each other lightly on the wrist and behinds as they stretched and wiggled in the lycra costumes. It had been Suze’s idea to dress them up in some red and black lycra, playing on Helen as the porn superheroine and Vi as more female and fuckable version of Robin. Their bodies strained against the tight material, nipples pushing hard as the lycra rubbed against teats already aroused by the thought of the impending gangbang.

Jack-Jack had been sent off with his babysitter (who was such a sexy redhead that I was tempted to poach her from looking after the youngest Parr to becoming a teen anal addict). Dash, despite his protestations and desire to watch the action live, had also been despatched to spend the night at a friend’s.

I said off camera, “Why don’t you introduce yourselves?”

The Milf and her daughter gave each other a smile, as Helen said, “I’m Helen Incredible.”

Immediately afterwards Vi said, “And I’m her daughter Vi Incredible.”

“And we both want to star in Fuck me and my Mom,” they said laughing in unison. I saw Brandi zoom in for close-up of their beaming smiles, before she swung back so that she could get them sitting next to each other, their bodies rubbing gracefully against each other.

“Helen, me and your husband, Mr Incredible for anyone who doesn’t know, we were talking as you and Vi were getting dressed upstairs. And neither of us could remember how many films you’d done, you’re a bit of a pro.”

The Milf laughed, “I lost count once I hit thousand and that was ten years ago. A few years ago I did estimate I’d had close to a thousand girls and two thousand guys, not including banging my husband off-camera. But I’m looking forward to this shoot, it’s a family thing.”

She stroked the teen’s thigh and Vi gave a sexy lick of her lips as I turned my attention to her, “It’s your first time on camera Vi. As I’m sure your Mom will tell you training and preparation is key if you want to have a long career, “ her Mom nodded, as I continued, “So have you been preparing?”

The teen nodded and laughed, she gave a brief look at her Mom; Helen nodded and mouthed ‘Go on’.

The teen turned to face the camera, “Lots of fucking, lots and lots of it. Last night I had sex with the school basketball team and the night before that I went skinny dipping with the swimmers, and they went dipping with me. Ever since I could fuck I’ve been improving my tech and stamina with every good looking, or not so good-looking guy I meet.”

“And gals? Have you done the old muff-munch, practised what to do with a girl’s pussy with your tongue?” I asked.

Vi giggled, “There’s a few cute cheerleaders who have ended up being converted to the dark side.”

Her Mom coughed, “More than a few, Violet,” she said giving her daughter the Mom look, “Sometimes I go to your room and all I can hear is the moans of orgasming teens.”

“Sometimes Mom comes in,” said Violet smiling.

“Just to make sure you’re doing it right,” her Mom grinned back, “Girl on girl requires a different use of the mouth than sucking dick and what type of Mom would I be if I didn’t show you how to do it properly.”

“It’s a Mom’s duty,” I agreed, “So what about showing us a bit of tit?”

“Sure,” they both said together.

As they stood up the camera followed them, recording the seductive sway of their bodies and the curvy contours visible under the tight latex. The two cuties began to peel off the latex, the zip was at the side from just below their armpits to just below the waist. The tight latex continued to stick to them as they slowly brought down the zips, Brandi alternating close ups of their hands and their smiling faces. Once the zips were undone they moved their hands to the latex, waiting for Brandi to nod she had both of them in focus, before they peeled back the top, so that it was half of them and exposing a bosom each.

“Very nice,” I said, looking at the Mom and daughter appreciatively. Despite the differences I couldn’t choose which I preferred more. Helen’s tits were large and bouncing, a real pair of melons which would be heavy in your hands. Violet’s were smaller and firmer, easy to grip and squeeze, they’d fit in your hand and be covered up. 

As I watched the two women continued to peel out of the upper half of their costumes, waggling the lovely pairs as they pulled out of the arms, the empty top section dropping behind them.

“You want to see more?” asked Violet.

“Of course,” I grinned, “We’re doing a porno, not making a docudrama on crime fighting superheroines.”

The women laughed and turned away from me and more importantly Brandi and the camera. They slowly bent over, allowing Brandi to focus in on their slutty, sexy, latex-clad asses and to follow them as they seductively slid down the bottom of their red and black costumes. They stood up, wiggling their butts as they did, the thongs they were both wearing digging into their ass cracks. As they turned back to face me I saw the strings weren’t much wider at the front, digging into their pussies so that the puffy lips almost covered them. I licked my lips and looked at Brandi, my camerawoman remained as professional looking as ever as she filmed the thongs coming down the Incredible’s legs and over their ankles. There they stood, as naked as nature intended, with their shaven slits invitingly pink and seductive.

“So what do you think now?” asked Helen. She moved her arm round her daughter’s waist and pulled her closer, the teen giggled as they touched and slid her own hand onto her Mom’s waist, squeezing at the flesh.

“Well, you’re making me hard if that’s an answer,” I said, “And it looks like your doing the same for Mr Incredible and Frozone.”

“Yeah, Bob,” said Frozone with feeling, “You’re a lucky bastard to have such a fuckable wife.”

“And you’re lucky bastards that I’ve invited you round to sample her and my daughter,” laughed Bob back.

As the three of us had been speaking Brandi had been stepping back to get us on film. We weren’t strippers so there was no long seductive peeling off suits for us, instead we were already naked our large cocks sticking out at a right angle from our sleek and toned bodies, the muscles rippling on our pecs and our chests like sixpacks. Brandi swung back to the women, standing there with ravenous looks on their faces as they moved their spare hands to touch their smooth slots, rubbing the finger over their lips and rapidly dampening holes. 

A finger slid into Helen’s cunt and she moved it around, pushing open her cunt in preparation for what was soon to come. Her head moved closer to her daughters and her tongue slid over the teen’s cheek before she withdrew and said, “Look Vi, Mom’s arranged a treat.”

The teen licked her lips, like a wolf eyeing a lamb. The hungry for cock look was appealing and also slightly scary as I could remember her in pigtails. Her eyes moved down to my prick and she gave a low growl of sexual desire, “They all look so big.”

“All the better to fuck you with,” her Mom purred, her gaze as intensely focussed on the three big pricks as her daughter. She walked, or rather swayed, over to us and slowly lowered herself to her knees in front of me. She licked her lips, “A little tip for future Vi. Big dicks need prepping to slide in. You can use butter or gel, but I find the best solution is your own saliva.”

Her mouth opened and her lips slid over my cock, slurping up and down as she showed her daughter and viewers the best way to lubricate a male member. Violet got down on her knees beside her Mom and Mr Incredible and Frozone moved apart from me so that we triangulated the two sluts. Violet watched her Mom sucking intensely, one finger moving over her naked slit, another sliding into her own mouth like it she was preparing her lips for something bigger. Helen pulled her head back from my mouth and gripped the cock, tugging her hand over the wet gland. Vi’s eyes moved from her Mom to her Dad, or rather to Mr Incredible’s twelve incher, jutting inches from her face. Helen’s slutty mouth came back down over my shaft at almost the same time as young Violet opened hers and took her Dad’s prick in her mouth.

Bob and I straightened and tensed in the pleasure as the two women’s tongues and lips played with our large cocks, their saliva soaking the flesh as they cleaned and lubricated. Frozone stood, trying to appear patient, as he waited for his turn. He didn’t have long to wait as Helen pulled her mouth off my prick and without ceremony went to the large black cock beside her. 

Not that my cock was uncovered for long; Violet gave another few deep slurps of her father’s meat before pulling back, flicking her long hair back over her shoulder, licking a trace of spit from the side of her mouth and transferring her oral attentions to me. I gave a small grunt of satisfaction as the brunette teen’s lips slid down my dick, taking me deep into her mouth and letting tip of my cock hit her throat. I pushed forward, sliding my member deeper and making her eyes widen as the girth risked choking her. I grinned and pulled back, allowing her a slight moment of recovery. She looked up, her eyes dancing and beckoning me back in. I pushed again, making her grunt as my large dong hit at her gullet. Slowly I moved out and in, entering her throat as her tongue pushed and probed at my dick as it rolled over it. It felt good; Violet was, at eighteen, already a practised cock-swallower and she would only get better with practice.

Even though it was the next bit of the shoot I felt a surge of disappointment as Vi let go off my cock and started sucking Frozone, replacing her Mom who was deep-throating her hubby’s. But I consoled myself that tight-teen pussy was next on my menu and my cock was as well lubricated as an oiled key about to enter the perfect lock. Bob had taken advantage of the gaps in his change-over to sit on the couch. Mrs Incredibles was on hands and knees between our co-star’s legs, her head bobbing up and down as she sucked the cock and her behind waving invitingly. Beside, them was Frozone, enjoying the attentions of Violet’s mouth on his prick. The teen had stood up, but was bent over so she could take the cock in her mouth, whilst still waggling her butt.

“Fuck, I want some of that,” I said as I moved behind her. 

I took her waist and moved my well lubricated cock into her waiting wet and warm slit. The teen paused in the sucking as my cock entered, swinging her body and pushing back to accommodate the massive member in her tight teenie fuckhole. I could feel her walls gripping at my cock, squeezing and pulsating even as they welcomed me. I gripped her harder and pushed up, further and deeper. Vi moaned as I moved in, her body shaking in lust as my cock hit her special spots. I slid in and out slowly, not wanting to pound her body so hard that her shaking became so uncontrollable that she couldn’t take the cock in her mouth again. Her hands gripped Frozone to balance and her head moved down to take his huge cock again.

“That’s it honey,” said Bob, “Enjoy your first filmed spit-roast.”

If Vi heard him she gave no sign, but she did seem to be having fun. She was hitting her body back against my cock with as much enthusiasm as her head was bobbing up and down Frozone’s hard prick; which was to say ‘lots’. Frozone held her sides keeping her upright and in place as I slammed into her, my own hands moving up and down her skinny, sweaty waist. As we got into a rhythm I moved faster and harder, less worried than before that Vi would slip from me or choke down too much Frozone. My balls slapped against her, cracking like firecracker as I hit her again and again, banging my dong up her slick slit.

“Oooohhh, fuck, Mr Incredible, fuck your wife,” squealed Helen. I continued to thrust into their daughter, but turned my head to look at the Mr and Mrs Incredible.

They had shifted positions so that whilst Bob was still sitting on the sofa Helen had stopped sucking him and was instead impaled on his huge cock, bouncing up and down. I could see that Brandi had stepped back and was covering both fuckings in a wide-shot. I pushed harder, ramming at Vi and making her gurgle Frozone, even as I continued to watch Helen jump up and down on her husband’s twelve incher. She threw back her head and squealed in pleasure.

“Fuck,” grunted Frozone, “I could do with some of that pussy you’re getting.”

“She’s all yours, I’m gonna get me some Mom ass,” I replied. Our hands clapped together in a high five as we pulled our dicks out of a gasping Vi. Frozone guided her to the couch and spread her legs so that he could enter her, the teens thighs grasped at his muscular torso as her heels kicked against his back.

Meanwhile I moved behind Helen. She stopped riding Bob as I approached and took hold off her butt-cheeks. She gave a little whinny of excitement as I squeezed the pliable pair of buttocks, pushing my fingers into the round, soft flesh and slowly pulling them apart. My dick was hard, wet with Vi’s cum and ready for another hole. Helen moaned as the tip touched at her anus, pushing at the puckered, pink hole. I pulled back, not yet committing to her ass and teasing her as she watched her daughter’s front hole be filled beside her. The Milf wiggled in excited anticipation, pushing herself further down her husband’s thick pole, “Fuck me James, fuck my ass. I want to be double-fucked like a slutty whore. Come on, baby, fuck open my ass.”

A gentleman always accepts a ladies invitation to DP her and I’m a perfect gentleman. I pulled Helen’s asshole further apart and began to push my well oiled and cum soaked cock down her anal passage. The Milf groaned and her body quivered and tensed with pleasure as I drove further in, thrusting back and forth as I opened her back hole for more prick. My hands moved up and grabbed her plump titties, gripping and pulling them, holding and kneading them as leveraged my dong up her rapidly loosening back hole. Even as I anally pumped her, Bob restarted his slams up and Helen gave a blissful series of screams as we jointly hammered her into orgasmic delights.

“Let’s switch holes, baby,” said Frozone. He got himself up from Violet, her cum dripping from his huge dick. He offered her a hand and helped her up, before sitting himself back beside Bob on the couch. I continued to hammer Helen as Brandi positioned herself for a wide view of the sofa, taking in Vi getting up and slowly reverse lowering herself on the large prick. Brandi zoomed in as Vi’s ass was penetrated and the teen moaned with pleasure. Frozone gripped her waist tighter and began to thrust up, “That’s it, take my big black cock girl, take it in your tight teen ass.”

“Yes,” moaned Helen, “Yes, yes, yes.” Her head was turned so she could watch her daughter’s anal fucking even as we continued to plough her. Seeing the big dong ramming up the teenie asshole seemed to make the Milf even more excited than the two big rods widening her own holes and she bounced between us faster, squeaking in excitement. With one hand she rubbed her skin above her filled cunt, with the other she leant across and grabbed Vi’s small, teenage breast, as her daughter bounced up and down. The Milf squealed again, “Fuck her, fuck her, fuck her.”

The teen’s feet were resting on Frozone’s large thighs as she pushed her butt up and down his thick prick. Even as she was coming down he was rising to meet her, the slap of there bodies coming together almost as loud in my ears as the crack of my frame against Helen’s as I drove myself deep into her ass. I rammed in harder, trying to keep time with Frozone and Vi’s fucking, whilst keeping in time with Bob ploughing of his wife’s pussy. Luckily he too was go at it like a bullet train, ramming her tunnel vigorously. Helen screamed again, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck her, fuck me, fuck us both.”

Her body quivered as the orgasm slammed into her. “AAArrrghh,” she shrieked, her fists clenching and unclenching in pleasure. I pulled out and let her collapse off Bob, panting and gasping as she recovered from the orgasm. Bob didn’t leave her much time to recover, before he was positioning her so that she was resting her tummy over the couch arms and sliding his cock into the backhole I’d opened.

Meanwhile Frozone had pushed Violet off his lap and was kneeling at the end of the sofa. As if by magic Helen’s mouth closed round the cock that had been just up her daughter’s ass and began to suck and lick it, her tongue swishing round the large, dark brown hunk of man-meat. She began to shake as Bob began to ram her harder from behind, pushing her mouth down on our friend’s huge cock.

I wasn’t going to let Vi Incredible’s ass go to waste either. I took her and lay her over the other armrest on the sofa. Her ass was still open and gaping from where Frozone’s enormous member had been battering her, the skin around the wide hole red and stretched. I gripped my own cock and fed it down the chute, hardly having to put any pressure on to push apart the walls and slide it deep. I quickly began to work up a sweat, slamming in hard, fast and far. Vi grasped the cushion, pulling it to her like a safety blanket as she screamed, “Yes, yes, yes, James, ram my ass, ram it open.”

I grabbed her waist and slammed harder, driving her against the couch-rest as my balls slapped and banged against her butt-cheeks. The teen screamed again, grabbing the cushion closer and hugging it to her naked body. In front of us Helen was devouring Frozone’s prick like it was an iced lolly, her head moving up and down as she desperately slurped the pick. Bob was grunting as he hammered her, muttering under his breath, as sweat dripped down his body and onto his wife’s. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” shrieked Vi, “Oh my God, yes, yes, yes.” She was sweating as well, the perspiration slippery under my hands and the droplets of sweat shimmering like snakes down her firm, flawless skin as I bounced her into couch. Her nails were tearing into the cushion and so passionate were her throes that she threatened to rip it in half, like the Hulk with a phonebook. I rammed her harder, feeling the warmth of her ass as it gripped at my cock, the walls quivering and pulsating with every thrust, like a firm jelly. Her head shot up and she screamed, “Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck me harder.”

I did so, whilst watching as Frozone, Helen and Bob moved into their planned final position. Bob lifted Helen up, under her legs, still slamming into her ass. Frozone moved from the sofa to stand in front of them and slid his prick into Helen’s pussy, for the Milf’s second DP of the shoot. The three of them began to fuck with a unison only years of practice and professional dedication can manage, Helen’s legs gripping round Frozone’s torso and her hands gripping the back of his neck. She screamed in pleasure as both her holes were filled and every nerve and G-spot was set afire, “Aaaaarrrggghh, yessssss, aaarrrggghhh.”

The two men pounded her between them, slamming deep and hard. I continued with Vi, ramming my own large dick into her well-used, and I was sure, sore hole. She wasn’t complaining, in fact her screams and shrieks of pleasure were the exact opposite, “Fuck me, yes! Yes, fuck me! I want it all, I want your cock in my ass, fuck, yes!”

Harder and harder we pounded the porn Mom and Daughters, our grunts of exertion interspersing with squeals of excitement and oaths of bliss and the crack of my bodies against each other overlaying all. Sweat and pussy juice dripped and soaked, sliding down our bodies, making them slip and slide against each other. Harder, faster, harder, faster we thrusted into the willing holes until I could see that none of us could hang on much longer. 

I gave a quick sideways flick with my eye, a message to Bob. He pulled out of Helen and pulled away, Helen continued for a few seconds more with Frozone, before dropping her legs and staggering over to the rug. She dropped to her knees waiting expectantly. I was out of Vi and she dropped down beside her Mom. Frozone, Bob and I clustered round them, allowing enough space for Brandi to sneak in and zoom the focus onto the women’s face. 

“Cum on us, cum quick,” squeaked Helen and Vi nodded eagerly as we tugged our cocks, edging them up for the final money shots.

Frozone came first, an explosion of cum blasting on to Helen’s face, and then as he continued to stroke, a second blast hitting Vi’s. The two of them shrieked and giggled with excitement and began to lick at the cum strands as they slid down their faces. They hadn’t got very far when Bob followed, his cock jerking as he groaned and shot blast after blast of white goo onto Helen’s face and Vi’ tits.

And then it was my turn to follow their examples. I worked my rock hard dick faster and faster, feeling the orgasm rushing up like a geyser, until it was unstoppable, even if I wanted too. I closed my eyes and gave a groan, as the ecstasy tore through me, making my muscles weak and my cock jump. The cum shot from me in a stream of silver goo, splattering the women’s face and chests, soaking them in its whiteness like icing on a cake.

I let out a pant of exerted pleasure as my dick, its work done, went slowly limp. I looked at the two frost covered stars; I could tell this would be another well-watched video for Fuck me and my Mom.


End file.
